The New Age
by Adventurous Hipster
Summary: Stiles and Scott were having a nice, normal summer for once but it was too good to be true. The Alpha pack decided it was time to strike, starting with someone who wasn't prepared to protect himself. Stiles, injured and still not able to protect himself, he now has Scott, Derek, Isaac and Jackson all watching over him while they also still look for the others. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary**

Stiles and Scott were having a nice, normal summer for once but it was too good to be true. The Alpha pack decided it was time to strike, starting with someone who wasn't prepared to protect himself. Stiles, injured and still not able to protect himself, now has Scott, Derek, Isaac and Jackson all watching over him while they also still look for Boyd and Erica. Feeling as though the others weren't strong enough to fight off an alpha, Derek decided he would watch over Stiles. Unsure why he wanted to keep such a watchful eye on someone he found so annoying.

* * *

**Prologue**

Running as fast as humanly possible wasn't on his list of things to-do today, running from anything supernatural was definitely not on his to-do list either but here he is, running, as an alpha from the Alpha Pack that chased after him with ease. He reached his hand into his pocket, retrieving his friends inhaler and using it himself to keep running but his lungs felt on fire, burning and aching with each step he took. Stiles knew that if he didn't lose this guy soon that he was going to be become bait for Scott and the others or just another toy to tear apart, those options didn't sound like fun at all.

Beacon Hills wasn't exactly a hot spot for the supernatural until a year ago when Derek Hale's uncle; Peter, had bitten Scott in an effort to remake his pack. It had almost worked till Derek found out that his uncle did in fact kill his sister, his uncle was then killed by his nephew with some help from Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Allison and her father. Things might've gotten better if it wasn't for the fact that Allison's grandfather decided to come to town and make things worse than they would've been 'cause Peter had to kill his daughter, Kate. Derek didn't help the situation by biting Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd where Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all became werewolves while Jackson became the Kanima. At the end of the entire mess, Lydia was able to stop Jackson from being the Kanima, changing him finally into what he wanted, a werewolf.

Derek's uncle was also revived but seemed to be working with Derek and Scott to beat Allison's grandfather, along with Allison's father. Allison's grandfather had been tricked into consuming Mountain Ash so when he was bitten by Derek, forced by Scott, he began to bleed black blood and somehow disappeared by the end of a big fight. Stiles also found out he had no chance in getting Lydia from Jackson because she's absolutely in love him, joking to Scott one day that he was changing his 10 year plan to a 15 year one.

Everything seemed quiet after all that, Scott and Stiles started their summer out like normal teenagers. Derek never called or showed up, never told them about the Alpha Pack or that Erica and Boyd were missing. To Stiles, this was the perfect way to start a summer off but it also felt too good to be true which is why he's running for his life through the woods now.

"O-oh my.. god.." Stiles choked the words out as he continued to run with whatever adrenaline he had left, peeking back behind him to notice the alpha was gone. Confused and surprised he twisted his body a bit to check if he was seeing things, his foot then dropped into a hole, tripping him so he felt right over a steep hill. Rolling down, he hit his back on a few rocks which would probably bruise and cause him the worst pain later. Reaching the bottom his leg slid between two large rocks that stopped his rolling completely, but his body decided it didn't want to stop moving which resulted in a the gross sound of snapping. Stiles' head began to swim in the pain, clenching his jaw tightly as his hands squeezed his thigh. Letting out a ragged breathe that he was apparently holding in, he watched as his jeans were soaking up most of the blood.

Cussing under his breath, he took off his plaid button up and ripped off part of the bottom, "One of my favorites too.." He mumbled, still out of breath, as he tied the torn cloth around his thigh. Taking a deep breath and using his hands and other usable leg, he pushed himself up off the ground and with luck he found a broken off branch that would help support him as he hobbled off through the forest to find the preserve entrance. Finally remembering he had his cell phone in his pocket, he pulled it out and called Scott, listening to the ringer over and over until finally he picked up, "Hello?"

With more luck, Stiles had also reached his jeep, "Oh my god.. you h-have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." He dropped his walking stick and hobbled to his jeep, yanking the driver door open and slipping into the driver's seat. Intense pain shot up his leg and he let out a yelp.

"Woah, are you okay dude?" He heard Scott ask, remembering he was on the phone.

"..Yeah you know, getting chased by an Alpha and breaking my leg. No biggie." He replied in a sarcastic tone, starting his jeep and thanking god that his right leg wasn't the broken one. Stiles pulled out and started to drive to the hospital as fast as he could while trying to stay in the speed limit.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Was the last thing he heard from Scott, his mind going numb and fuzzy from all the pain and blood loss. His vision began to blur, wobbling in the driver's seat before everything just went black.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: _I planned on posting this chapter on Sunday or Monday and it's already Wednesday. I don't do very well with self-set time limits, sorry. I'll do better with the second chapter. Hopefully it'll be out in a week. (:_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Earlier in the day**_

"Dude! Get up!" Scott's bedroom door swung open, the force of the swing knocking it roughly against the wall behind it. Stiles paying that no mind because what he was about to say was so much more important than a probably indented wall from a door knob, "It's like two in the afternoon! Get up!"

"I hate you.. you know that right?" a groan was heard from under the mess of blankets on McCall's bed, a hand surfacing from under them and pushing the blankets down so he could sit up and glare at his best friend.

"My dad got a call earlier today about an 'animal' attack, sound familiar?" Stiles gave him that knowing look, waiting and watching as the words finally made sense within his tired mind.

"It couldn't be Derek and his pack." Scott groaned, running his fingers through his messy bedhead and swinging his legs over to the side of his bed to get up.

"It could be another pack, coming to challenge Derek's pack."

Scott casted his eyes up at Stiles, raising a brow at him before going to his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of jeans and slipping them on along with a clean dark gray t-shirt, "Maybe we should go ask him."

The look of shock took over on Stiles' face, with a slight hint of fear, "Are you crazy? We have no idea how he's going to react to seeing us after the big fight with the Kanima and Allison's grandfather! For all we know, he could hate us and be working with the mysterious 'other pack'." His voice just barely cracked because of panic.

There was a heavy sigh from Scott, looking bored and annoyed by his best friends way of trying to convince him otherwise, "We're still going to ask him, aren't we?"

Scott nodded and Stiles head dropped, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as Scott pulled on his sock and shoes, "Now let's go." Scott grabbed his arm and dragged him out to his own car, getting into the passenger seat as Stiles grudgingly stared at him from outside before getting into the driver's seat and starting his jeep.

Stiles pulled out of the McCall's driveway and drove down the road to town, not just the suburbs part of town but into the city part of town and to a broken down subway repair warehouse. The ride there was completely silent, Stiles wasn't too thrilled about going to see a pack of wolves or mainly going to see Derek. Mostly because he believed that Derek enjoyed causing him bodily harm and he was enjoying his summer where he wasn't constantly bossed, pushed around or harmed by any werewolf except Scott.

Upon reaching the warehouse, Stiles finally spoke again, "Do we really have to go in there?" Casting a glance over at Scott while his hand hovered over the key in the ignition, hoping he could start the Jeep again.

"They already know we're here, so come on." Scott exited the vehicle and waited in front of it for his friend; Stiles slightly whined and exited the Jeep as well. Walking up to the side door, they were greeted by Isaac, "What brings you two here?"

"Just coming to uh, visit, see how you guys are making it through the summer.. in a warehouse." Stiles rubbed his hand against the back of his head, mentally noting that his hair as grown quite a bit.

"We don't live here Stiles, we train here and have meetings here. We all have somewhere to live, you know?" Isaac groaned as he walked downstairs to the main part of the warehouse with the other two in tow. The warehouse still looked the same with barrels, a broken down subway car, cable wire spools sitting around like tables along with some new additions such as two couches, a make-shift desk with a laptop and quite a few books on it.

McCall rolled his eyes as he mentally smacked his own forehead, questioning his friendships, "We wanted to talk to Derek."

"Then you'll have to wait an hour." A familiar voice answered.

"Oh my god, Jackson.. do you really have to come out of nowhere like that?" Stiles groaned, tilting his head back a bit as he realized what he said, "How about I just leave Scott here and come pick him up after whatever business he has with Derek here." He honestly didn't want to see or be near Derek or Jackson which just sounded like the worst mix ever, which would probably result in him being harmed once more. Stiles turned, giving Scott a pleading look in hopes that Scott would love him enough to let him leave.

Scott crossed his arms, practically staring holes into his forehead and mentally saying '_Really?_', "Just don't forget to pick me up."

"You're like an angel, Scott." His voice sounds happier that he was free to go. Turning on his heels and exiting the werewolf hide-out, Stiles jumped into his Jeep and started it up. He sighed lightly, staring at the warehouse now and mentally saying thank you to him before pulling out and driving away. Stopping at an empty red light, Stiles pulled his IPod out and plugged it into the AUX cord that was connected to the radio and turned on Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

Jamming out to the song and driving down one of the more wood-surrounded roads so he wouldn't disturb anyone, Stiles had to suddenly hit the brakes. His wheels squealing and turning his Jeep that he almost took up the entire road, he looked in front of him or more like to the side of the Jeep to see a shirtless man with possibly blood on his mouth, dripping down the corner. There was a malicious look on his face as he stared at Stiles, lifting his hand up and motioning for him to follow him. Oh god, did he know this was a bad idea but if he did nothing or tried to drive away something worse might happen to him so he turned his Jeep forward and followed him to the preserve entrance. He watched as the man ran off into the woods and not thinking at all he got out of his Jeep and ran after him.

Determined to catch this guy, he continued to run after him until the male stopped and he ran right into him, "Oh fuck. I'm so sorry, you know.. running.. with all that momen-" The male had turned and grabbed him by his shoulder, lifting him slightly.

"Stiles, right?" A very noticeable gulping sound was made from the now frightened Stiles, trying to look anywhere but man in front of him. He was probably a part of the pack coming into Beacon Hills, "Come now, you can talk to me."

His voice sounded sly and shady, "Uh, yeeeeees?" He dragged out the word, trying to buy himself some time 'cause he definitely felt like he might die tonight, "Who're you..?"

The male squeezed his shoulder, making him wince, "I would've thought you would know who I am, seeing as you tag along with a pack of wolves."

"I-in all honesty.. I'm assuming that you might be a wolf from another pack? But I might be wrong and you might think I'm crazy for thinking '_Oh you're a wolf_' when you might not even know what a werewolf is.." Stiles rambled, the adrenaline starting to run through his veins from the amount of fear building inside.

The male began to chuckle, releasing his shoulder and letting him drop back to the ground, "That's a pretty good guess, I am a werewolf but I'm an alpha. Actually the pack I'm apart of is filled with nothing but alpha's." He grabbed Stiles by the hood of his jacket and lifted him off the ground before setting him on his feet, "Since you know that, I can also tell you my name before I possibly kill you."

Stiles finally looked at the male alpha in front of him, gulping loudly once more but his mouth felt so dry and it hurt to swallow. Behind his back, he had been able to grab a large rock, waiting for the right moment, "I'm Adam, it was nice to meet you before you possibly died."

Adam grinned, opening his mouth as his canine's grew longer. He grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and tugged him close, leaning forward as he was about to bite his neck.

'_I'm going to regret this but it's better than nothing.._' **_Whack!_** Stiles swung his arm with the rock in hand, hitting Adam right in his eye. Once the alpha let go he took that as his queue to run off, running back the way he came in hopes of getting to his jeep. That didn't go as planned since he forgot what direction his Jeep was in and he couldn't exactly stop since he heard a terrifying growl behind him, plus the loud snapping of branches.

"I regret everything I've ever done and didn't do!" Stiles yelled out suddenly, feeling as though it was his last chance to admit something completely true and completely stupid. He continued to run, his lungs starting to burn from the amount of running he was doing. He was happy that he had his best friend's inhaler in his pocket, using it so he could continue to run.

** x**

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, but was quick to regret that action. The room was ridiculously bright, too bright even if his vision was blurry. Lifting his right hand up to rub his eyes to make the blurriness go away, he was shocked to see a pulse clamp was on his middle finger along with a water IV stuck into his arm. Stiles went to sit up but had a jolt of pain come from his left shoulder, where the alpha grabbed him, making him lay back unto the bed he was on. The fuzziness of his vision didn't stop him from trying to look around the room he was in, a curtain surrounding him or hiding him, rails on the bed he laid on, the television in the upper right corner of room. The room smelt sterile, clean and everything was almost the same dull white shade. Stiles groaned as finally realized he was in the hospital, looking down to see his left leg in a cast and up in a sling so he wouldn't move off or harm his own leg by accident. Stiles also noted that his chest and neck hurt, possibly from where the seat belt saved him in the car accident he had caused. He hurt and ached everywhere, cause of the alpha and also the car accident.

He fumbled his hands around the bed before he was able to find the remote to the television, turning it on to the news channel to see what happened while he was out for what he believed was the night.

"Oh, Mr. Stilinski.. I didn't think you'd be awake this soon." Stiles turned his head and looked to the doctor who had just entered, "How're you feeling?"

"..Sore." He groaned before scooting himself up so he could sit better, pain shooting from his shoulder at the movement, "And very hungry."

She smiled, writing something down on her clipboard before checking all his stats and the water IV before answering, "Well, being out for three and a half days would do that to you. Everyone thought you would be out for a week or more."

Stiles probably looked very shocked and confused to hear such news because the doctor stopped smiling, holding her clipboard to her chest, "You had lost a lot of blood from your leg being broken and from your head when you got into that car accident. I noticed that you broke your leg before the accident, but the injury to your head knocked you out. You had to receive twenty-three stitches near your hairline, so the scar won't be very visible which is quite lucky." She took a short break, checking her clipboard before continuing to tell him what happened, "Your shoulder had been popped out of place, its back in place now but it'll be very painful to use for a while. You'll also have bruises on your neck and chest from your seat belt but I'm sure those won't be a bother."

Stiles sat there in a daze, still shell shocked that he'd been out for almost four days. It felt like he'd only been asleep for a night, he squeezed his eyes shut as the room began to spin.

"Mr. Stilinski, I'll call your father. I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow if you're up to it." The doctor smiled apologetically, trying to find something that would cheer the teenager up. He opened his eyes, looking up to smile at her even though his vision was blurring again.

"Thanks, when my dad shows up could you just let him in." Stiles grabbed the remote and turned the television off, slouching back unto the bed, pain shooting from his shoulder from the simple action. Closing his eyes, his mind began to wander.

'_I don't see how I was out for three and a half days.. it only felt like a night. Did anyone come and check on me? Did Scott show up? Oh man, I hope I didn't worry him and his mom.. I'd feel bad._' These kinds of thoughts continued running through his mind until he fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: _Okay, I apologize like a butt load for posting this chapter late as well. I just got busy Wednesday, then Thursday, then Friday. So I buckled down and finally worked on finishing this chapter so I could post it. I'm not sure if it's any good since I've gone over it like a million times to makes sure it's good. I also improved the ending of this chapter the best I could without completely changing it. I just hope you guys enjoy it and possibly leave a review telling me if I did any good. Okay, enough of me blabbing._

_Also thank you to the reviewer who told me the correct vehicle Derek drives.. I was never good with car names. Haha._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

An hour was an over-statement for how long Derek would've been, he came back to the warehouse in under 15 minutes. He sensed an extra heart beat within the warehouse, but was familiar with it. Derek exited his camaro and slowly walked in and down the stairs quietly just as Scott's phone went off, keeping silent and near the darker parts of the warehouse; he listened into the conversation between Scott and what sounded like Stiles, "Oh my god.. You h-have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice."

Stiles sounded like he was out of breath and hurt, this catching his interests as he continued to listen. Derek then heard a quick intake of air and a yelp on the phone, from Stiles, which sent a red flag up over his head. He didn't sound like he did something extremely stupid, hurting himself in the process of the stupid stunt, he sounded like he was hurt by someone else, by possibly an alpha. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard him tell Scott he had been chased by an alpha and his leg was broken. Derek finally stepped from the shadows as Scott told Stiles he'd meet him at the hospital, "I'll give you a ride there." He needed to question Stiles himself on what this alpha looked like; it was the first good step towards finding the pack.

Scott visibly tensed as soon as he heard Derek speak, like someone had kicked his dog in front of him. He slowly turned his body to face him, "Uh.. Thanks." He watched as McCall stared at him in wonder, wondering why it was Derek to offer him a ride which soon turned into a questioning look. Scott then tore is gaze away from the male, turning and heading out of the warehouse. Derek watched as he left before glancing over at Isaac then Jackson, giving them a look that told them to go home and that it was too dangerous to stay at the warehouse. Both males nodded to their alpha and grabbed their things, leaving before Derek.

Derek grunted, walking over to his desk and grabbing a lock and chain for the side entrance upstairs; every other way to get inside already locked up. The broody male finally exited the building, wrapping the chain around the handle and a metal loop on the building next to the door tightly before latching the lock on it and walking over to his camaro where Scott was already waiting. Scott glanced a him before grabbing the car door, pulling it open and sliding into the passenger seat before Derek reached his vehicle but he followed him lead, starting the muscle car up and pulled out of the warehouse parking lot.

The silence was awkward to say the least; Derek could feel the paranoia and dread rolling off Scott in waves for Stiles, the same feelings he had when he was worried he would hurt or kill Allison. He internally groaned at the very thought of starting a conversation but it was better than sitting here and feeling what Scott feels, "What brought you to the warehouse?"

It took Scott a moment to respond, shocked that he spoke so he turned his head to face him, "Stiles and I heard about some animal attacks that were similar to when your uncle was killing people. We wanted to know if you knew anything, but then Stiles chickened out and left.. Then I got that call from him." He casted his gaze down at his feet then looked back out the window like he was doing previously, "I shouldn't have let him leave."

He wasn't good with comforting; he wasn't good with showing much emotion so this landed him in a difficult spot. He wasn't too fond of Stiles, he was hyper-active and talked too much but he had to also thank him 'cause he had been able to save him on a few occasions.

"He'll be okay." Was all Derek could bring himself to say.

Looking up ahead in the road he noticed the police lights and two vehicles in the road, it looked like a crash, a bad one. Looking a bit harder, Derek swerved to turn into an empty road and parked, getting out and motioning for Scott to follow. Scott scowled at him, "What are you doing? We're supposed to be going to the hospital."

"There's a crash ahead, I think I saw Stiles jeep." Scott's scowl turned into a face of shock, unbuckling and getting out, following Derek through the woods. It took a good five to ten minutes to reach the crash by running, hiding in some thick brush to see what all was going on. It was indeed Stiles jeep, the front not too badly messed up just slightly crushed, the hood dented so it wouldn't latch on anymore, but the worst part was the windshield was shattered like something inside his Jeep had flown out and had hit the car in front of him. The other car wasn't in too great of shape, the front was crushed worse than Stiles' jeep and her windshield was shattered from what looked like, the bag that had the chains in it from Stiles jeep, in her passenger seat.

The woman in the car seemed fine, her lip was cut and possibly a bruised cheek but she was fine due to her airbags going off. Stiles however, from where they were standing, Stiles was slouched over on his steering wheel and not moving. Scott look frantic, scared and worried, all those emotions seemed to roll off him more than they were when he was sitting in his car. Shaking off Scott's feelings, he continued to search over his jeep before catching the scent of blood.. a lot of blood. Trying to find the source, Derek's eyes finally noticed the blood on the steering wheel and he noticed that there was a lot of blood for just a tiny cut, "He's hurt."

Derek regretted telling Scott because as soon as those words left his lips he booked it from their hiding spot and ran up to the jeep, to the driver's side and checked on him, "Stiles! Stiles, wake up!" Scott grabbed the door handle and pulled too hard, making it come off its hinges and dropping it to the ground. The police were astounded by his actions, reacting too slowly to stop Scott from removing Stiles from his jeep and cradling him in his arms protectively. Scott seemed to have noticed the wound on his forehead because he removed his jacket and put pressure on his forehead to stop it from bleeding, "Oh god.. Stiles. Please be alright."

Derek huffed at how Scott was acting, sure he was his best friend but did he really need to pull the door off the hinges. He was hoping Scott would be able to come up with a good excuse for being able to do something like that so easily. Shaking the anger off, he continued to watch the scene and watching as Stiles father, the Sheriff, jogged up to where Scott was on the road and knelt by him, "The ambulance is on its way.. You can ride with him. I'll tell them to let you." The Sheriff's hand patted his shoulder before standing and having to walk away, looking like he was really worried for his son.

Finding no need to stay here any longer because Scott had a way to the hospital, Derek turned to walk back to his car but his eyes caught sight of something on the other side of the road, on the opposite side of the crash from him. He started to glare over, seeing a man with a devilish grin on his face as he waved to Derek before running off. He thought about dashing over there and chasing him down, but the chase would've been fruitless or a trap and he didn't want either of those. A growl erupted from his throat suddenly as he turned and walked back to his camaro.

**x**

Derek decided to slowly follow behind the ambulance to the hospital so he could question Stiles once the big rush was over. Derek sat in his care for a good hour before deeming it was good to get out and question Stiles, walking into the hospital he nearly ran into Sheriff Stilinski. Turning the corner quickly and staying back, he watched him talk to a nurse about where his son was at. '_Second floor; hall C and the second door on the left._' He then continued down the hall he had turned into and went for the stairs, going up to the second floor. Derek was able to reach Stiles room before his father, walking in without anyone seeing him and going over to the left side by the window. He was a bit shocked to see the kid who had saved him a few times so badly injured, gauze wrapped around his head to cover the wound on his forehead, his leg in a cast and held up in a sling. He clenched his jaw before turning his head back as he heard a nurse and the sheriff in front of the door, so he slipped into the bathroom and hid in the dark.

The door finally opened as the nurse spoke to the sheriff, "Your son could be in a coma for a week or more, he hit his head quiet hard in the car accident."

All the other words spoken, he couldn't even hear, anger seemed to overwhelm him from that one sentence from the nurse. Leaving the dark bathroom and jumping out the window before either of them knew that someone had been in there. He got into his camaro and sped out of the hospital, throwing all cares about the law out the window. Derek was angry, angry about the fact Stiles wasn't going to be awake for a while, angry over losing the chance to find the alpha pack. All his anger was just bubbling but slowly cooling as he decided to call Isaac and Jackson, telling them that they need to visit Stiles in the hospital when they could and take some of his pain from him, to help heal him and wake him up sooner. He needed the information on that alpha soon.

**x**

_Bzzt, bzzt. Bzzt, bzzt._

Derek groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand as he sat up on his bed. It was Isaac, at 11 at night, "What is it?"

There was a pause from the teen before he spoke, "I went to go see Stiles like you said we should be doing and when I reached the door I could hear him talking to the nurse. She had told him about everything that had happened to him then went to call his father." Isaac relayed the information to his alpha.

Derek rubbed his chin lightly, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, his father is going to get him in the morning tomorrow."

"Alright." Derek hung up on Isaac and got out of bed, slipping on jeans, a gray t-shirt and his leather jacket and finally his socks and shoes. He decided tonight he was going to get answers from him before he went home tomorrow. He drove to the hospital and parked farthest from sight, quietly making his way into the hospital and to Stiles' room without anyone noticing him, he stood by his bed and reached down to shake him awake. He stopped short as Stiles went to turn unto to his side but groaned in pain and stayed on his back, '_Did this alpha harm his arm or shoulder as well?_'

Brushing the thought away he reached down and lightly tapped his face with the back of his hand till he woke up, "Huh..? What?"

"Stiles." Derek spoke, sounding as grouchy as ever.

His eyes opened, staring up at his surprise visitor, "..Derek?" His voice still sounded tired, sleepy but also shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Just as he was about to speak he clenched his jaw, trying to think about the different ways to approach the alpha questions. Everything went quiet as he thought, the only thing registering in his head as he thought was Stiles' breathing, "How're you feeling?" Definitely not the question he wanted to ask.

Stiles seemed to look to his left then his right before looking at Derek again, "You're asking me how I feel? Derek Hale came to the hospital to see how I am? Am I dreaming or having a nightmare..?" Of course he had to act like a smart ass and start talking so much, Derek just glared at him to make him shut up and actually think of a response to his question.

"Uh, I'm in a bit of pain from my shoulder and I'm ultimately shocked about being out for almost four days, but I feel fine." He answered truthfully, shifting in his bed as he looked over at the window. Derek followed his gaze before deciding to sit in the chair by his bed, for some reason he couldn't just will himself to spit out the alpha questions now.

"So an alpha did this to you." He realized he sounded angry about it, but he supposed that was normal because he had saved him and he trusted him. His brow scrunched up as from realizing that he trusted someone so.. all over the place and annoying. How did he ever get to the conclusion hat he trusted him anyway? Maybe his mind was just trying to fool him but he knew he would never tell him that he possibly trusted him, he doesn't need to spend more time with the kid then necessary.

Moving himself carefully into a sitting position, Stiles looked at Derek, "Yeah. He said his name was Adam and I'm pretty sure he tried to kill me." Derek looked up quickly, his piercing green eyes telling him to continue about the details on the alpha, "I think he had these dark brown eyes before, you know, they turned red and light chocolate-brown hair.. or maybe it was dirty blonde."

He stood from his chair and turned to leave as he heard Stiles call his name out, he turned his head back at him as he waited for him to say something, "Thanks.. for coming to visit me."

Derek stared him and nodded before looking down and then away, leaving the room and heading for his camaro. Reaching his vehicle, he got inside and just sat in the driver's seat. His mind thinking over what had happened in the hospital, he felt anger about not being able to protect him, he seemed to trust him and Stiles had thanked him for coming. Did he not know he was there to learn about the alpha? Or did he not convey to him enough that he was there to learn about the alpha? Maybe he had looked worried about the kid, but he wasn't. He was worried about not getting to information, angry that the alpha almost killed another and it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he doesn't trust anyone that's all there is to it.

He shook his head and started his car, driving from the hospital and back to his apartment to get some needed rest.

From the distant, in the woods by the hospital stood the alpha who had injured Stiles. The alpha's eyes glowing red as he let out a malicious growl, a grin on his lips as he watched Derek leave, "I wonder how many time a kid could be injured before there's nothing left to break?"

A chuckle was heard from a woman who walked out of the shadows, "I don't know, let's try it out."


End file.
